Khorne
Summary Khorne is the Chaos god of anger, violence, and hate. Khorne is the mightiest and the second to emerge of the four Gods of Chaos, fully coming into existence during Terra's Middle Ages. Every act of violence gives Khorne power, whether committed by his followers or by their enemies. The name "Khorne" derives from his Dark Tongue name, "Kharneth", meaning "Lord of Rage" or "Lord of Blood". Although Khorne despises the use of magic and accordingly hates Tzeentch, Slaanesh is his opposite. Khorne and Slaanesh personify two entirely opposing aspects of Chaos, and Khorne considers Slaanesh a weakling without martial pride or honour. Images of Khorne show it to be a mighty being, sitting upon a great throne of brass atop a mountainous pile of bleached skulls centered in a lake of blood. The skulls are of all those slain by Khorne's Champions, and of all his slain Champions. The mountain slowly grows ever higher. Khorne is said to have inherited a martial nobility and honour, and considers the weak and helpless to be unworthy of his wrath. His associated number is eight, reflected in the organization of his armies, and in smaller matters such as the number of syllables in a daemonic follower's name. Powers and Stats Tier: 2-B | High 1-B | 1-A Name: Khorne, epithets "The Blood God" and "The Lord of Skulls" Origin: Warhammer 40,000/Warhammer Fantasy Gender: Has no true gender, though is often referred to as male Age: As old as existence from the perspective of the Warp, created some time during the 2nd Millennium from the perspective of the material universe (Warhammer 40,000) Classification: Chaos God, Warp God, God of Rage, War, Murder, and Bloodshed (as well as Martial Nobility and Honor) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Abstract Existence (Type 1), Reality Warping, Time Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Immortality (Types 1, 3, and 8), Regeneration (Low-Godly), Soul Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2), Exists outside the confines of traditional laws of physics, Incorporeal, Able to create endless hordes of Daemons from his own essence, Acausality (Type 5), Blood Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Rage Manipulation, Power Nullification (Reflecting far more mortal ideas of honor and sportsmanship, Khorne has the ability to nullify more abstract and magic attacks generated by the other gods), Nonexistent Physiology, Extreme Resistance to Reality Warping, Magic, and many abilities not associated with direct combat or fair play, Grows stronger whenever any other beings fight and kill, and/or feel the emotions he embodies | All previous powers to an unfathomably higher degree, Immortality (Types 1, 4, 5, 8, and 9), Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Higher-Dimensional Existence | All previous powers to an unfathomably higher degree, Beyond-Dimensional Existence (Type 2), Conceptual Manipulation (Type 1), Large Size (Type 11), Immortality (Types 1, 4, 5, 8, and 10) Attack Potency: Multiverse level (The mightiest of the four main Chaos Gods, His bellows of rage alone are enough to echo throughout the entire multiverse, Vastly superior to powerful daemons capable of creating pocket universes in the Warp. Wields a sword that "glowed with the heat of the dying universes in which it had been forged", which can split existence asunder with one strike. His very footsteps can shake the entirety of the Realm of Chaos to its foundations.) | High Hyperverse level (Able to create and control structures of any dimensional size, such as an infinite-dimensional realm of thought and metaphor that is far above the combined knowledge and essence of the material universe, which already contains a myriad of higher dimensions so great that they "cannot be defined by so limited a thing as human language".) | Outerverse level (Stated to exist beyond the very concepts of time and space, with the Warp's true nature being an utterly formless, dimensionless void without limits or true geography, with the only dimensions it or its inhabitants have being ones they choose to impose upon it or themselves.) Speed: Omnipresent within his own realm | Omnipresent '''within his own realm | '''Omnipresent (exists wherever the idea he embodies does) Lifting Strength: Immeasurable '''| '''Immeasurable | Irrelevant Striking Strength: Multiversal | High Hyperversal | Outerversal Durability: Multiverse level (Constantly wars with the other Ruinous Powers) | High Hyperverse level (Immortality, regeneration, and connection to his fully abstract self make him difficult to harm in any meaningful capacity) | Outerverse level Stamina: Infinite Range: Multiversal (The Warp is connected to all universes) | High Hyperversal | Outerversal Standard Equipment: Unknown Intelligence: Beyond mortal comprehension due to not being limited to a linear perception of events | The same, plus he has near complete knowledge of an infinity of other universes | Impossible to properly define Weaknesses: He is unable to manifest his full power outside the Warp | His influence can decrease if the idea he embodies isn't present or potent enough | None notable Key: Fantasy/Age of Sigmar | Immaterial Form (40,000) | Abstract Self (40,000) Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Warhammer 40,000 Category:Game Characters Category:Gods Category:Demons Category:Reality Warpers Category:Time Users Category:Psychics Category:Eldritch Horrors Category:Void Users Category:Soul Users Category:Blood Users Category:Role-playing Characters Category:Genderless Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Intangibility Users Category:Warhammer Fantasy Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Space Users Category:Immortals Category:Mind Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Causality Users Category:Abstract Entities Category:Chaos (Warhammer) Category:Acausal Characters Category:Nonexistent Characters Category:Concept Users Category:Creation Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Beyond-Dimensional Beings Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1